


Unresolved attraction

by Mikasasgirl67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Older Petra, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shameless Smut, Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Petra Ral, Teacher-Student Relationship, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasasgirl67/pseuds/Mikasasgirl67
Summary: Petra Ral has been a teacher for a short while now , she managed her class has best as she could but a certain student seemed to like getting himself in trouble with her.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral
Kudos: 12





	Unresolved attraction

The front of the school was grey and looked as mildewed as it always was having been never renovated since it’s construction , no one complained thought everyone was focusing on their own matters let it be studies , romance or basic high school drama . 

But Petra Ral was not having those worry anymore well not those of a student anyways teaching in Maria high school wasn’t so easy even thought some of the student were actually worrying about their future and wanted to work hard , the majority of them just came either because of their parents or by pure boredom , some came for more illegal things , dealings were very frequent in the school and getting more clients between depressed or in quest of high sensations teenagers was very easy. 

Getting into the hall the young woman begin making her way to her classroom , she was a literature teacher and frankly making student interest in this subject was a difficult task except for a young blond haired boy who even took advanced classes on the subject . The woman smiled at the thought of the young Arlert he will have a great futur she’s sure of it. 

Sitting at her modest desk she began to lay out the different document for the lesson of the day , the Wuthering Heights one of her favorite books , exactly how she liked them realistic and dark with romance .  
She began to let herself deep into her favorite book once again before being pulled out of her reading by the door of her classroom opening by her younger student Armin always five minutes early. 

"Good morning Miss , how are you ?" The blond asked as he got in his seat in the front center and putting his books on the desk , a copy of the Wuthering Heights already been bought by him apparently. 

"Hello Armin I’m fine thank you for asking I see you listened to my last week recommendation well I’m glad because we’re going to study it" the ginger women informed her student who smiled glad that he took his teacher’s vague comment that maybe no one listened since it was at the end of last week class , a point in advance always a good thing for the young Arlert. 

"Oh that’s great Miss I loved the book you know I particularly li-" Armin was cut off by the sound of the school ring and the door on the class opening once again followed by the rest of his classmates , Petra gave him a apologetic look and began greeting her other student some of them who responded politely and some of them who just ignored her. 

Being a teacher in her twenties wasn’t an advantage she was either never took that seriously or maybe it was more because of her appearance , like her friend Nanaba said "that face of yours will distract more than a few of your students" but she never got that impression at least she never saw it that way. 

As the class quieten down and all of her student were occupying their respective places she closed the door and walked back in front of her desk to begin her lesson of the day. 

"Good morning everyone I hope you had a great weekend today we’re going to begin a new book analysis about the-" her confident voice was cut off by the door opening. 

Levi Ackerman late as usual he was probably the most problematic student she ever encountered , he picked up fights at least twice a week , never got here in the right time , had bad grades she understood that some students have difficulties but it’s not like he was trying to do something anyways , he repeated his senior year and still wasn’t working like he should do. 

Adding to all of that his habits of glaring at her from up to bottom for almost a good part of the lessons she never said anything about it because honestly he technically wasn’t violating a school rule so she just ignored it as best as she could , he was also always late and it began to seriously get on her nerves. 

"Levi you’re late again" she said coldly crossing her arms while looking at the dark haired man , who just glared at her through his dark blue eyes before responding back.

"No shit" 

A few of his ass kissing "friends" snickered from the back of the class , Petra didn’t even respond to his disrespectful remarks she stoped caring at this point his crude and vulgar comments were always getting out at inappropriate moments or when she was explaining something important to her other students. 

Was he doing this for attention or just out of pure boredom she didn’t even want to know anymore ignoring him was the best thing to do. 

"Alright let’s continue , so we’re going to analyse a new book I’m sure some of you heard about it I mean it’s a classic of English literature" she explained while passing between desks , the book in questions between her hands. 

"Who wants to maybe make a little sum up to begin with ?" She asked , the room deathly silent , with the sole hand of Armin raised to answer , bless him. 

"Yes Armin ? " she nodded 

"So the book is about a love story rivalry and-" the shy voice of Armin was cut offf by another deeper tone coming from the back of the class she knows who is it and she closed her eyes tightly to calm herself. 

"We’re studying love stories now what bullshit is this" Levi interrupted , laying lazily back on his chair twirling a pen around , his eyes fixated on the back of the blond boy before coming back to her now open ones. 

"Well... it’s a a part of the program Le-" Armin tried to respond before being cut off by the dark haired man. 

"Shut it Arlert i didn’t ask you shit" 

Not being the one to accept any aggressive behaviour towards between students , Petra quickly went over to Levi’s desk to make herself clear he could glares and talk back at her all he wanted but being aggressive towards her other students especially Armin who was already a quiet kid a bit like herself in high school wasn’t something she would ever allows. 

"Alright Mister Ackerman please pack your things and go to the principal" the young woman said extremely fed up with his attitude 

Levi got up and got straight in front of her they kept looking at each other for a short while the classroom still silent , before he turned his intimidating eyes away from her and grabbed his bag to leave. 

"You’re not accompanying me miss ?" He said sarcastically leaning on the door , his lips slightly turning up for a second before going back to his usual frown. 

"No I think that by spending four years five counting now , you already know the way to principal Zackley’s office" 

He rolled his eyes and went on his way slamming the door hard behind him.  
Sighting the young woman tried to get her mind back as quickly as possible to finish her lessons she shouldn’t let this perturbed student get on her nerve too much. 

————————————————————————

Her day eventually passed more fast than she thought , her other freshman and junior classes were effectively more pleasant than her senior ones , she also learned that another Ackerman was in this high school Mikasa was her name apparently she was Levi’s younger half sister thought by the way her colleague Nifa was describing her during their break in the employees room she seemed lovely unlike her apparent half brother. 

Getting out of the building , the young teacher began making her way to her small car parked on the student parking since employees one were all taken when she got there in the morning. 

She was about to open her car when she suddenly heard voices coming from behind the bushes in front of her car , being her curious self she approached to look when one voice began to get slightly louder a males voice apparently both of them were. 

She could make out the form of one of her freshman student Connie Springer who was awkwardly checking behind him every so often apparently not wanting to be seen in company of .... Levi what was he doing with a freshman in a deserted parking ? 

Her questions was immediately answered when Levi handed Connie a small bag of white powder and another one full of pills , her eyes widened. 

"80 $" Levi said dryly keeping his hand out to receive his payment. 

"What!? 80 $ ?! But your friend told me it was only 50 $ ?" Connie exclaimed 

"Farlan has a special treatment since he is a regular costumer of mine , you’re not so pay up now" 

Connie sighed and handed him the amount wanted before once more looking around and going back to his own way. 

Petra deadly silent since hearing this whole conversation , was surprised by a small "Tch" coming from the remaining man behind the bushes , who could he ? selling drugs to minors really that’s what he does outside of pissing her off and failing all of his classes. 

The young woman began to make her way backwards when suddenly her bag fell from her shoulders echoing a loud bang on the floor. 

"Hey who’s there ?" His voice asked , she heard his footsteps wandering around , before getting closer to her hiding spot she decided to walk as fast as she could toward her car thankfully she was wearing flat shoes today so she didn’t make any noise. 

As she got in front of car and began to pull out her keys she stopped for a minute suddenly hearing nothing absolutely nothing the parking was deathly silent she sighing softly to herself before before being pulled out by a loud slam next to her on the roof of her car. 

She jumped and let out a small gasp , as she turned around to be met with Levi’s not so pleased gaze. 

"What’s the teacher doing out so late hum ?" He asked 

"I don’t think I own you an answer Ackerman" Petra retorted still in the cold voice she always used with him. 

"That was you ? What did you saw" his voice clearly getting agitated 

Petra’s mind kept turning should she say the truth or lie what if he had a knife or a gun or wanted to assault her because of what she saw , no she wouldn’t do that she wasn’t scared of him. 

"Nothing that surprised me I would say" 

He chuckled before getting closer to her , and she hated the fact that for a strange reason didn’t make her uncomfortable. 

"I know you seemed like the uptight type" he whispered 

"Uptight ? Because I can’t stand seeing minors getting dragged into a future drug addiction" she retorted angrily 

Her uptight because of basic human reaction seriously what was his problem with her. 

"And way to fucking dramatic , calm down he’s just taking it for the hell of it" he assured the young woman , his eyes strangely softening at the view of the panicked teacher. 

She didn’t know what to say to that , and honestly she didn’t want to argue with him she will see Connie Springer directly tomorrow , to hopefully convince to stop , not wanting to be that teacher who snitched every movement of her student to the principal. 

"Sure now can you please stood at an appropriate distance please I need to get home" asked the ginger woman 

Levi kept his glowing blue eyes on the smaller woman , she really was gorgeous even more when she was flustered because of him maybe his way of trying to get her attention wasn’t the correct way to do so , apparently being this close to her seemed to get her out of her ice shell. 

"Sure" he responded before slowly getting more close to her to the point where it looked like they would share a kiss , the teacher amber eyes widened but she didn’t do anything to stop him just stayed there looking at him. 

"You better not tell this to the principal Miss Ral , otherwise we will have a problem" 

"Are you threatening a professor Levi ?" she asked fuming silently in her head 

"No I’m saying this for your own good" the dark haired man replied , slowly bringing his hand up to tuck a strand of his teacher’s soft hair behind her ear which seemed to pull her out of her stunned form. 

"What ?! Please refrain yourself from touching me" she exclaimed pushing his hand away from her. 

She had enough of it she pushed him slightly and got her car keys out to get back home she stayed here way too much. 

"My bad didn’t know you had an husband" 

"I don’t" she retorted before finally going in her car and throwing him a last look , and spending off the school parking , looking back once more in her review mirror seeing his form still in the same place getting smaller and smaller with the distance.


End file.
